


Causa perdida

by Wafflecita_Naomi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Meronia, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflecita_Naomi/pseuds/Wafflecita_Naomi
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "causa perdida" de Morat."Tú me lograste enamorarY aunque podría negarlo una y mil vecesYo no me voy a perdonarSi por nunca admitirlo tú desapareces"Querido mello,¿pensaste en mi una última vez?Siempre fuiste tan volátil,tan libre,lo contrario a mi.Eso no evito que me enamorara de ti.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Causa perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia sobre esta pareja,espero sea de su agrado.♡

  
_《Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel salón era el sonido que hacían las piezas de rompecabezas al unirse con una calma envidiable,los pálidos dedos colocando con delicadeza y precisión cada una de las piezas,sin prisas,tomando su tiempo._

_No tenía prisa alguna en terminarlo,había armado y desarmado ese rompecabezas una infinidad de veces que hasta sabía donde iba cada pieza sin necesidad de miramientos. Este era en su totalidad blanco,exceptuando la L en la esquina,aquella letra que representaba al mayor detective de todos los tiempos y al que varios en aquel orfanato aspiraban a ser. Por su parte era una gran fuente de inspiración y alguien que sin duda merecía todo su respeto. Aquel rompecabezas había sido un regalo de su parte,de los recuerdos más preciados a su parecer._

_Enrolló un mechón de su cabello con uno de sus dedos,un acto característico en su persona,mientras volteaba a ver de reojo el gran reloj que se hallaba en aquel salón. Observaba cómo las manecillas giraban,faltaban cinco segundos exactamente para que hiciera acto de presencia._

_Siempre a la misma hora,siempre las mismas palabras y expresiones. La misma furia e impotencia en su rostro._

_Los mismos reclamos._

_Colocó otra pieza en su sitió. Ya podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos acercarse._

_La cuenta regresiva llegando a su fin finalmente._

_La puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa,pudiendose así divisar a la esbelta figura del chico rubio en el umbral._

_Siempre tan dramático,siempre tan explosivo._

_Tan expresivo..._

_Todo lo contrario a él._

_A él que parecía tan carente de emociones,a él que siempre parecía desinteresado de todo aquello que no creyera digno de su atención._

_Pero sin duda eso no aplicaba con el chico delante suyo,de cierta manera siempre parecía ser atraído a su persona. Aunque tratará de no darle demasiada importancia._

_Un par de pasos más y Mello estaba enfrente suyo,sus pies a unos escasos centímetros de su rompecabezas,el cual seguía armando como si Mello nunca hubiera hecho acto de presencia._

_A ojos del adolescente explosivo pareciera que lo estaba ignorando,haciéndolo enojar aún más._

_Pero era todo lo contrario,a pesar de aún mantener su vista fija en el rompecabezas estaba más que atento a los movimientos del rubio._

_A parte de ellos no había nadie más en aquel sitio,siendo fácil para Near el escuchar la fuerte respiración del contrario,que pareciera volverse más errática conforme el enojo aumentaba._

_Finalmente decide mirar al otro chico,curioso de que aún no haya comenzado con la sarta de insultos que esperaba recibir de su parte._

_Comienza a jugar con su cabello de nueva cuenta,mirándolo a los ojos,apreciando aquella mirada tan profunda que emitía tantas emociones. Expresaba tanto,a comparación con su mirada tan vacía._

_El color azul más bonito que había visto en su vida._

_-Buenas tardes,Mello. ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Decide hablar,en vista de que no pareciera que fuera a decir algo pronto. Su típico tono monótono haciéndose presente. Y a pesar de que podría ser interesante el perderse en lo azul de su mirada,comenzaba a ser algo incomodo, a sus estándares, el que no dijera nada y solo lo mirará._

_Por primera vez no podía leerlo,ya no era un libro abierto para él. Aquella manera en que lo miraba era totalmente desconocida para él y hacía que sufriera de alguna clase de taquicardia. Se sentía raro._

_El enojo inicial ya no estaba en su mirada,era como si se hubiera esfumado de la nada. No estaba acostumbrado a ello,¿no se supone que esta es la parte donde le grita y le tira los juguetes? Bueno,en este caso rompecabezas._

_Pero nunca pasó._

_Mello resopló,luciendo algo irritado de repente. Hizo su mano un puño y acercó este de manera amenazante,tomándolo del pijama con fuerza e inclinándose un poco. Sus rostros quedando respectivamente cerca._

_Por un momento se inquieto,creyendo que lo iba a golpear. A pesar de que el rubio siempre le buscaba pelea este nunca lo había golpeado. Sí,lo había metido al basurero aquella vez pero esa era historia para otro día. Sus agresiones nunca pasaron a ser físicas por más que pareciera irritarlo,nunca lo vio necesario. Nunca le puso una mano encima._

_A pesar de su conflicto mental su cara mantenía esa expresión impasible tan usual en él mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de parte del mayor. No había parpadeando siquiera,sus ojos grises fijos en sus orbes azules que lo miraban irritados._

_Y entonces solo espero,su destino estaba claro. No pondría resistencia alguna._

_¿Entonces por qué no se movía de una vez?_

_Nunca llego el golpe._

_-¡Maldición,near! ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para tener una maldita reacción de tu parte?- Explotó finalmente el rubio,gruñendo y apretando con más fuerza la parte delantera de su pijama,dejando desconcertado al menor._

_¿Qué?_

_Por un momento quedo en blanco,no entendiendo del todo los actos del rubio. No lograba descifrarlo._

_Se sintió perdido por unos momentos, no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos grandes océanos tormentosos en su mirar. Podía ver claramente su reflejo en estos y como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer._

_Algo totalmente inusual. No lograba entender el por qué de ello._

_Se supone que debería decirle que fuera más claro,que dejara de sostenerlo de aquella manera. Pero no podía,se sentía atrapado de alguna forma,no podía moverse,su cuerpo no lo obedecía y su respiración comenzaba a tornarse algo superficial con el paso de los segundos._

_Podía sentir su calido aliento contra su rostro,haciéndo que su piel se erizara y que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda._

_Fue testigo del brillo en su mirada poco antes de que cortara la distancia entre ellos de golpe,juntando sus labios con los suyos. Ahogando el sonido de sorpresa que había estado a punto de soltar._

_Entre todas las variables de cosas que Mello probablemente podría haber hecho nunca imagino que besarlo fuera una de ellas. Nunca. En todos los años que lleva de conocerlo._

_Aquello que comenzó en un simple choque de labios se convirtió en un beso desesperado y algo brusco. Mello movía sus labios furiosamente contra los suyos,succionando y mordiendo estos en busca de alguna respuesta. El agarre en su ropa se había intensificado._

_Realmente no supo en qué momento comenzó a corresponder pero ahí estaba,moviendo sus labios en sincronía con los del rubio,sosteniéndose de sus hombros con fuerza._

_Toda actividad previamente realizada quedando en el olvido._

_Por primera vez en su vida no podía pensar en nada,en nada más que la sensación que le producía aquel brusco roce. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco._

_Se sentía tan febril entre sus brazos._

_Finalmente salió de su ensoñación cuando Mello mordió su labio con fuerza,brindándole una mirada divertida para después separarse,dejándolo totalmente jadeante._

_No terminaba de entender que había ocurrido o como habían terminado en tal situación._

_Ante su silencio Mello no hizo más que sonreír de manera socarrona._

_-Vaya,¿quién lo diría? Al parecer el señor sabelotodo sí tiene emociones después de todo.-_

_Se mofó,pareciendo totalmente complacido con el resultado obtenido de su parte._

_Nunca se había sentido tan cohibido en su vida,no era capaz de encontrar alguna respuesta ingeniosa,si es que el mayor esperaba alguna._

_Observo como sacaba una de sus amadas barras de chocolate de su bolsillo,quitándole la envoltura y dando un fuerte mordisco antes de darse media vuelta._

_No sin antes darle una última mirada y agregar otro comentario._

_-Nos vemos,pelusa. Tal vez para la próxima vez que nos veamos ya te habré superado y nunca más puedas verme desde arriba de nuevo.-_

_Sonaba determinado,como siempre cuando gritaba a los cuatro vientos que algún día lo superaría y sería él quien fuera el sucesor de L._

_Pero supo que aquella declaración fue diferente,aquella mirada significativa que le dio antes de salir por donde llegó se lo dijo._

_Quería probarse ante él y demostrarle que podía lograrlo,superarlo finalmente._

_Una promesa._

_Cuando se quedó solo de nuevo no pudo evitar tocar sus labios,aún podía sentir la calidez que el rubio le había transmitido en aquel beso. Aquel beso tan cargado de emociones._

_Casi sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro,mientras jugaba con su cabello de nuevo._

_Y claro que él mismo estaría ahí,observando su progreso. Era una promesa.》_

Es una lástima que la mayoría de las promesas no puedan cumplirse.

**(Por fin te encuentro y tú ya no te escondes**   
**Sé que no fue un error**   
**Ya no tendré que adivinar tu nombre**   
**Ni imaginar tu voz)**

_《Y finalmente,después de cuatro largos años lo tenía delante suyo,algo cambiado pero seguía siendo el mismo chico que era cuando dejo el orfanato. Igual de impulsivo e imprudente sin duda alguna._

_Sus rasgos eran más maduros,sus hombros más anchos y su ropa muy diferente. Se adaptaba tan bien a él,el negro siempre había sido uno de los colores que lo identificaba después de todo. Además se adecuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo._

_Aquella cicatriz al lado de su rostro no hacía que se viera menos atractivo,al contrario. Le daba un toque,agregándole algo de rudeza a su imagen._

_No se inmutó cuando lo apunto con aquella pistola,confiaba en que no apretaría el gatillo. Aunque tal vez confiarle su vida no fuera la mejor decisión,pero aún así creía firmemente que no lo lastimaria. No de manera física al menos._

_Fue todo tan rápido, casi no tuvo tiempo de nada. Recorrió con su mirada todo su cuerpo,como si tratará de grabarse su imagen en sus pupilas cuando este le arrebató la foto,sintiendo todo su cuerpo llenarse de una gran calidez cuando sus dedos se rozaron,deteniéndose unos segundos como si quisieran aferrarse a aquella sensación,sus ojos transmitiendo tanto pero nada saliendo de sus labios. ¿Cómo era aquella famosa frase? Ah,sí. Una mirada dice más que mil palabras. No estaba del todo equivocada después de todo._

_Tantas cosas que no se dijeron,que no hicieron. El caso de kira era prioridad después de todo._

_Verlo había despertado viejos sentimientos en todo su ser.》_

_ **Querido Mello...** _   
_ Ya no queda tiempo.  _

  
**(Mi intención no es asustarte**   
**Por mirarte más de lo normal**   
**Pero debo apresurarme**   
**Porque tú te vas)**

_《Habían pasado semanas desde aquel último encuentro con Mello,aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que este lo había besado. Había considerado seriamente que el hecho de que sus hábitos alimenticios finalmente estaban tomando factura y lo estaba afectando,que había sido una alucinación,una muy rara por cierto. ¿Por qué motivo Mello lo besaria? Carecía de sentido._   
_Pero descartó esa teoría de manera inmediata,aún podía sentir la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. Fue muy real. Y las miradas que le daba el rubio de vez en cuando confirmaban ese hecho._   
_Aunque seguía sin comprender el porqué sus mejillas se calentaban cada vez que recordaba dicho suceso. Tendría que hacer una investigación más a fondo sobre ello._

_Los días pasaban y no podía evitar mirar a Mello cada que se hallaba cerca,tratando de descifrarlo,observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Analizando su comportamiento. Queriendo saber que pasaba por su cabeza._

_Era consciente de que algo había cambiado,pues Mello ya no lo molestaba tan seguido,tampoco es que lo evitara puesto que seguía la misma rutina de todos los días,excepto que al parecer molestarlo ya no estaba en su itinerario. Se sentía decepcionado,pero no entendía por qué. ¿Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que el hecho que no estuviera lo ponía ansioso? No,era más. Es como si esperase algo del rubio._   
_¿Tal vez otro beso? Sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras jugaba con su cabello con algo de inquietud._

_Puede que tal vez le hubiera gustado sentir los labios del mayor contra los suyos y quisiera que se repitiera la ocasión. Solo tal vez._

_Aquello comenzaba a ser molesto,después de todo era alguien que le gustaba tener el control de todo y el no poder controlar y entender sus emociones lo frustraba. Finalmente Mello había conseguido desequilibrarlo y agrietar su máscara de indiferencia. La que tanto le había costado construir._

_Casi sin notarlo el observarlo se había convertido en una rutina para el peliblanco. Cada movimiento,expresión y manía. Se había encontrado perdido en la forma en que se contorneaba cuando caminaba,en como su cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Lucía muy suave. Sus manos comenzaron a picar,el deseo de pasar sus dedos por entre aquellas hebras doradas se hacía más intenso._

_Estaba jodido._

_Y eso quedó más que confirmado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio,que lo atrapó mirándole. La sonrisa socarrona que le dio hizo a su corazón palpitar como loco y a su mundo girar. Era como si le dijera que sabía lo que había estado haciendo._

_Su mirada se tornó divertida cuando sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron bermellón,acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos cuando pasó a su lado antes de salir de la sala. Se sentía muy avergonzado ahora._

_Demonios._

_Estaba muy,muy confundido. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?_

_Tiempo después se daría cuenta que nada era como creía. También que mello tiene un lado dulce,¿quién lo hubiese pensado?》_

_**Tic... Toc...** _

_《No sabía que hacer._

_Las amenazas de mello sobre marcharse habían sido ciertas,pero... había pensado que podría detenerlo de algún modo._   
_Mello estaba muy enojado,¿quién podía culparlo? L había muerto,kira lo había asesinado. Había perdido._

_Era consciente comentarios no habían sido de ayuda y solo lograron enfurecerlo más,no sabía como brindarle consuelo alguno cuando él también se sentía aturdido. Las palabras dulces nunca fueron lo suyo._

_Su mente se sentía entumecida, y aunque pareciera que la muerte de L no le había afectado en nada,sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho._

_Sentía como todo se desmoronaba,como la felicidad que había sentido días anteriores se desvanecía,cayendo en una bruma que no le dejaba ver más allá de mello y él._

_Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara y todo comenzará a derrumbarse de la nada,como si despertara de un largo sueño._

_Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos de repente y no sabía que hacer para detener eso._

**(Y no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si conocerte fue una causa perdida**   
**Y si no te vuelvo a encontrar**   
**Será por mala suerte, no por cobardía)**

_Cada vez visualizaba la imagen de Mello más lejos,casi desapareciendo por completo._

_Tenía que hacer algo,no podía dejar que se fuera._

_Estaba comenzando a conocer la verdadera desesperación. Aquella que solo aquellos que han perdido a alguien amado han sentido,la sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

_La desgarradora sensación de perdida cuando quedas completamente solo una vez más._

_Su desesperación terminó por convertirse en valor._

_Debía convencerlo de quedarse,tenía que hacerlo._

_No podía marcharse así como así._

_No podía simplemente dejarlo después de hacerle experimentar todos aquellos sentimientos,después de todo lo vivido._

_No se molesto en abrigarse antes de salir,tampoco que en ese preciso momento estuviera lloviendo. Habían cosas más importantes que mantener su pulcra imagen en aquel momento._

_Salió de manera apresurada por el portón del orfanato,sus calcetines ensuciandose y su ropa empapandose en el proceso._

_Ahí estaba. Simplemente parado frente a la salida. Su cabello se hallaba empapado al igual que sus ropas y aquella mochila que llevaba consigo,no pareciera importarle el poder enfermarse. Pareciera disfrutar de la sensación de las gotas de agua contra su piel._

_Sintió su pecho oprimirse cuando volteó a verlo,quedando congelando en su lugar._

_Su respiración quedó atorada en su garganta cuando le sonrió. No fue igual que las que siempre le daba,era una sonrisa derrotada,triste._

_No supo cuando,pero ya se encontraba frente a él. Fue como sus piernas se movieran por si solas. Sus pies hundiéndose ligeramente en el barro._

_No le importó._

**(Tú me lograste enamorar**   
**Y aunque podría negarlo una y mil veces**   
**Yo no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si por nunca admitirlo tú desapareces)**

_Ahora solo estaban ahí,mirándose mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. En algún otro momento aquello hubiera sido romántico de algún modo,pero no cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de irse._

_Ninguna palabra salió por su garganta,se comenzaba a sentir frustrado. ¿Por qué aquello era tan difícil?_

_¿Qué se le decía a alguien para que no te abandonara? Tal vez... ¿Si prometía comprarle chocolate?_

_No. Nada de eso funcionaría ahora y lo sabía. Mello estaba muy decidido a irse._

_Se le acababan las opciones._

_Pudo ver como Mello suspiro,dándole una última sonrisa._

_-Bueno,supongo que eso fue todo.-_

_Se dio la vuelta,dispuesto a irse._

  
_Entró en pánico cuando observo como comenzaba a alejarse y casi sin pensarlo avanzó hacía el rubio y lo agarro de la camisa,reteniendolo._

_Mello lo miró con sorpresa mientras que él ni se atrevía a mirarlo,manteniendo la mirada baja y apretando el agarre que mantenía en su camisa._

_\- ¿Qué sucede,near?-_

_Ante su pregunta solo tembló,no contestando,aún no encontraba su voz. Podía sentir la exasperación crecer en el contrario. Mello nunca fue alguien paciente._

_\- ¿Qué?,¿ahora eres mudo? Contestame de una buena vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo.-_

_Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza,finalmente encontrando el valor de hablar._

_-No... No te vayas. -_

_La expresión de mello era ilegible,de repente no parecía tan enojado como hace unos momentos atrás,pero aún así poseía una seriedad mortal._

_-Near... -_

_Se oía afligido. Él no hizo más que aferrarse a sus ropas y pegarse a su pecho,no queriendo que se alejara más._

_-Por favor,mello...-_

**(Y no me voy a perdonar)**

_Lo ocurrido ese día perdurará eternamente en sus recuerdos. Después de todo fue su primer fracaso._

_Y no el último._

_—No puedes retenerme de esta forma,Nate._

_Su mirada que antes se hallaba en conflicto brilló con decisión por última vez antes de deshacerse de su agarre y retomar su camino dejando atrás al chico albino que parecía estar paralizado,aunque si lo miraras de cerca podrías ver como su cuerpo parecía temblar de manera casi imperceptible._

_Mello nunca miro atrás,teniendo en su mente una meta clara. Una meta que no incluía al chico albino,pues a su parecer solo lo detendría y él quería demostrar que era un sucesor adecuado para L. Quería acabar con el desgraciado que había puesto fin a su vida._

_Si hubiera volteado al menos una vez pudo haber sido testigo de como el pequeño cuerpo de near terminó por desplomarse,su ropa blanca terminando por ensuciarse mientras su portador por primera vez en su vida permitía sus emociones salir a flote,manifestándose en forma líquida,empapando sus pálidas mejillas._

_Horas después sería encontrado en la misma posición por el señor wammy,su mirada totalmente perdida y luciendo tan frágil como nunca había sido visto._

_Estuvo enfermo en cama durante una semana después de ese incidente.》_

  
Me pregunto... ¿habría sido diferente de haber trabajado juntos desde un principio? Tal vez si lo hubiera intentado con mas fuerza se hubiera quedado. Tal vez si no fueras tan orgulloso. Solo tal vez. Pero mis súplicas no fueron suficientes. Siempre haciendo las cosas a tu manera,¿no es así,Mello?

**(Terminaré lo que empezó la suerte**   
**Y escribiré un final**   
**Donde yo no me paralizo al verte**   
**Donde tú no te vas)**

_《Había tratado de mantener su calma usual mientras respondía el llamado del L impostor,tal parece mello finalmente había hecho su último movimiento y terminó por secuestrar a takada._

_Tal parece había arrastrado a la señorita lidner también a su plan._

_No tenía que estar preocupado,no debía._

_Dejando de lado su "rivalidad" mello era alguien sumamente inteligente aunque a menudo se dejara llevar por sus emociones._

_Todo estaría bien,saldría de esta como siempre lo hacía._

_Si tanto confiaba en él... ¿entonces por qué seguía repitiéndose en bucle el recuerdo de su última platica con él?_

_Parecía decidido,sus ojos brillando con determinación,pero había algo más en su mirada,se veía triste._

_Tal vez debió prestarle más atención.》_

**(Mi intención no es asustarte**   
**Por mirarte más de lo normal**   
**Pero debo apresurarme**   
**Porque tú te vas)**

Siempre creíste que superar a L era tu única meta,siempre sobre exigiendote para lograr ser el número uno.

Yo siempre estuve ahí,viendo todo tu esfuerzo y aunque debo admitir varias de tus acciones me parecían tontas siempre admiré tu valor.

Casi siempre parecía que estabas a punto de estallar,buscando pelea en busca de alguna reacción,queriendo ser alguien con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Siempre te sentiste inferior,tratando de superarme en cualquier mínima situación y yo no hacía más que observar en silencio mientras tú pretendías que te sentías superior,alardeando.

Y aunque no me importara en lo más mínimo las posiciones o el sistema del orfanato debía admitir que el hecho de verte impotente me incomodaba.

Cuando las cosas parecieron mejorar,todo acabó de la peor manera.

Siempre deseaste con todas tus fuerzas ser reconocido y de un día para otro nuestras vidas dieron un giro de 180 grados.

Fue demasiado para un adolescente que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo,pero supiste como arreglarlo.

Siempre lo hacías.

Querido Mello... para mi tú siempre fuiste el número uno.

Eras mi número uno.

Pero tal parece eso no importaba,la suerte ya estaba echada,hiciste tu último movimiento sin importarte nada más.

Ya no tenías objetivo alguno.

Ya no tenias razón por la cual seguir.

Querido mello,¿pensaste en mi una última vez?

Siempre fuiste tan volátil,tan libre,lo contrario a mi.

Eso no evito que me enamorara de ti.

Más tú mismo lo dijiste hace cuatro años cuando abandonaste el orfanato,no te iba a retener.

No lo hice.

**(Y no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si conocerte fue una causa perdida**   
**Y si no te vuelvo a encontrar**   
**Será por mala suerte, no por cobardía)**

_《No soportandolo más,Near termino por dejar su puesto con los sentimientos a flor de piel,queriendo cerciorarse de que Mello estaba bien._

_Sabía que en aquellos momentos estaban en una situación delicada,cada vez más cerca de desenmascarar a kira,más se permitió dejarse llevar por primera vez en su vida ante sus emociones._

_Era más humano de lo que pareciera o le gustaría admitir. Todo se lo debía a él._

_Mihael keehl,quien había cautivado su frío corazón. De quien nunca pudo olvidarse._

_Gracias a Halle sabia su destino,debía apresurarse._

_A pesar de la situación delicada se encontró sonriendo ante la idea de que el sitio que había elegido Mello era una iglesia abandonada._

_Debía apurarse. Solo se encontraría con Mello y regresaría al trabajo.》_

  
**(Tú me lograste enamorar**   
**Y aunque podría negarlo una y mil veces**   
**Yo no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si por nunca admitirlo tú desapareces)**

_《Se remueve entre las sábanas,soltando una suave risa cuando los cabellos de mello caen sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas y obstruyendo su vista en el proceso,sintiendo como sus labios se posan en su mejilla,barbilla y seguidamente en la punta de su nariz haciendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza._

_Desde hace unos días que Mello había comenzado a colarse por las noches a la habitación de Near,iniciando así una rutina en la que ambos compartían calor y unas cuantas caricias entre las sábanas hasta caer dormidos entre susurros y besos llenos de una ternura que jamás había esperado de parte del rubio._

_Últimamente se sentía en una nube gracias a mello,aunque veces en las que no comprendía del todo lo que sentía haciéndolo sentirse raro._

_En un principio no fue tan fácil abrirse al rubio y aún existía esa "rivalidad" entre ellos,pero eso no los detuvo de avanzar en aquella rara pero linda relación._

_El rubio aprovechó que estaba distraído para rodearlo por la cintura y pegandolo a su cuerpo,haciendo que se quejara pero no puso resistencia alguna,dejándolo atraerlo a un cálido abrazo al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo._

_Dentro de poco debían ir al comedor,pero tal parece Mello tenía otros planes._

_Y volviendo a sus pensamientos anteriores,near se encontró pensando con más profundidad en si relación._

_—Mello...— Murmuró contra su pecho a lo que él solo soltó un "Hmm" dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando y que continuara.—¿Tú... realmente me quieres?_

_Esa pregunta sacó todo el sueño del sistema del rubio,que saco su cabeza del hombro del peliblanco para mirarlo con atención,totalmente descolocado por su pregunta._

_—Near,¿aún en estas circunstancias te atreves a preguntar algo tan obvio?_

_El menor tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante las palabras,sus mejillas fácilmente rojas al su piel ser tan pálida. Se sentía avergonzado._

_Solo él era capaz de hacerlo sentir ese tipo de cosas,cosas que nunca antes había sentido pero si era con Mello estaba dispuesto a descubrirlos y experimentarlos aunque el no controlar sus emociones le seguía incomodando. Poco a poco lo había dejado pasar el gran muro que había formado._

_—Pues nunca me lo has dicho,y si mal no recuerdo,hace unos meses jugabas odiarme.— Ahora fue el turno de mello de ruborizarse,preparándose para discutir cuando cayó en cuenta que tenía razón._

_Nunca le había dicho cómo se sentía,era obvio que se sintiera algo confundido. Se sintió un imbecil._

_Y sin que Near se lo esperara el rubio junto sus labios con suavidad contra los suyos,en un dulce beso que fue correspondido de inmediato una vez salió de su sorpresa,sintiendo su corazón desbordarse con cada segundo transcurrido,regalándole una sonrisa una vez se separaron._

_Se sentía tan dichoso de ser él quien sacara aquellas expresiones del chico._

_—Creo que "te quiero" no es suficiente. Te amo,Nate. —Dijo,depositando un suave beso en su frente para continuar con el resto de su cara,susurrando una y otra vez aquella frase y haciendo reír al menor._

_—Yo también te amo,Mihael._

_Fueron muy felices aquellos días._

_Bueno, ambos aún eran adolescentes después de todo.》_

  
**(Tú me lograste enamorar**   
**Y aunque podría negarlo una y mil veces**   
**Yo no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si por nunca admitirlo tú desapareces)**

_《Mello estaba muerto._

_Era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar,una que estaba viviendo en carne propia._

_Nada lo había preparado para de lo que más tarde fue testigo._

_Fuego._

_La iglesia estaba totalmente en llamas,cayéndose a pedazos y no podría estar más aterrorizado. Sintió una gran desconexión con el mundo y en un impulso quiso entrar. Necesitaba salvar a Mello._

_Mello no podía estar muerto,no debía._

_Se supone que le demostraría que era mejor y él lo seguiria observandocomo hace años prometió._

_Todo daba vueltas._

_No pudo avanzar más cuando sintió como unos brazos se aferraban a su,en esos momentos, fragil cuerpo. Pudo reconocer el perfume de halle,más eso no impidió que se retorciera entre sus brazos buscando escapar y adentrarse en aquel infierno._

_—¡¿Es así como pretendes demostrar que eres mejor?!—Gritó prácticamente al viento,viendo como las llamas consumían su vida. O lo que quedaba de ella._

_Nuevamente Mello se había ido de su lado._

_A este punto ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llorar._

_Habían llegado muy tarde.》_

**(Y no me voy a perdonar)**

_《Lo único que había quedado de Mello había sido su crucifijo,aún entre todo el desastre permaneció intacto. Había sido casi un milagro que permaneciera en buen estado._

_No pudo evitar pensar que Mello lo había dejado para él mientras pensaba que aquella había sido una muerte digna para el rubio,siendo consumido hasta el final por las llamas,las llamas siendo comparables con su interminable determinación, en el lugar de su devoción._

_Él mismo había escogido ese lugar._

_Ahora solo le quedaba rezar en su lugar,rogar porque su alma fuera perdonada. Como solía hacer cada noche cuando compartían habitación en el orfanato, aunque en aquel entonces solo se había mofado de este._   
_Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el que fue el amor de su vida. Rogar por su perdón._

_Luego se encargaría de hacer una tumba en su honor en la casa de wammy. Al igual que a Matt,que aunque no había convivido mucho con él,fue un amigo importante para Mihael y lo había apoyado hasta el final,aún cuando eso lo condujera a una muerte segura. Fiel hasta el final._

_No tenía tiempo de lamentarse._

_Había fallado de nuevo,pero aún tenía un trabajo. Y no fallaría. Terminaría con el trabajo en honor del rubio._

_Todo el desastre que dejó ayudó a cambiar los cuadernos. Tendría que agradecerle cuando lo volviera a ver.》_

  
**(Mi intención no es asustarte**   
**Por mirarte más de lo normal**   
**Pero debo apresurarme**   
**Porque tú te vas)**

_《Pronto sería su reunión con ligth,se sentía ansioso por desenmascarar a esa alimaña de una vez por todas._

_Debía pagar por todo lo hecho,finalmente después de tantos años operando,kira sería acabado._

_No podía esperar. 》_

**(Y no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si conocerte fue una causa perdida**   
**Y si no te vuelvo a encontrar**   
**Será por mala suerte, no por cobardía)**

_《Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió como el rubio encajaba sus dientes en su cuello,marcandolo como hace años no hacían.Lo tomaba con fuerza de las caderas mientras lo embestia cada vez más rápido haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza._

_—¡Te amo,te amo,te amo!—Repetía mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo ajeno,para después ser besado con devoción por el rubio._

_No supo cómo llegaron a estar así,estaban hablando sobre el plan del mello y antes de poder profundizar más en la triste mirada del chico una cosa llevó a la otra,tal parece tantos años separados cobraron la factura. Se tocaban con necesidad,murmurando palabras cariñosas que hace años habían hecho tanta falta._

_Había sido una buena despedida.》_

Mihael sabía que no iba a regresar.

  
**(Tú me lograste enamorar**   
**Y aunque podría negarlo una y mil veces**   
**Yo no me voy a perdonar**   
**Si por nunca admitirlo tú desapareces)**

_《"Eres un simple asesino Light Yagami y esta libreta es la peor arma de destrucción masiva en la historia de la humanidad. Te rendiste al poder del Shinigami y la libreta y crees ser un dios pero no eres mas que un asesino en serie desquiciado, eres solo eso...Ni más ni menos."_

_Finalmente habían ganado,pero aquello se sentía de todo menos una victoria,habían tenido muchas bajas en el proceso y aunque sintió lástima por como terminó pero supuso que era el final que merecía. Ya había tenido el poder mucho tiempo._

_Finalmente podía tomarse un respiro y darse tiempo para sanar.》_

_Mello,lo logramos. ¿No te lo dije? Juntos somos mejores que L._

_Nada de esto habría sido posible de no ser por tu sacrificio,gracias por todo._

Una cosa más... ¿podrías esperarme un poco más? Pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.

  
**(Y no me voy a perdonar)**

《Le dio un fuerte mordisco a la barra chocolate mientras apreciaba las dos nuevas tumbas en aquella pequeña colina detrás del orfanato,junto a aquel árbol en el que solían jugar cuando niños.

Realmente no era fanático de los dulces,pero uno en su honor no estaría de más.

Y ahí,frente a las tumbas de sus antiguos compañeros y L finalmente,después de tanto tiempo se permitió llorar. Algo que no se había permitido durante todo el tiempo que duró su trabajo. Y apretando el crucifijo que estaba alrededor de su cuello les dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse,despidiéndose de aquellas personas que ya no forman parte de su vida.

Despidiéndose de aquel quien fue el único que se atrevió a ver mucho más que un robot sin sentimientos en su persona,aquel que había hecho experimentar tantos sentimientos no antes conocidos,a quien tanto amo.

Aquel que siempre sería el primero en su corazón.》

"—Creo que "te quiero" no es suficiente. Te amo,Nate.

—Yo también,Mihael."

Entonces... hasta que el destino vuelva a juntarnos,mi querido Mello.

**Author's Note:**

> No me linchen(?)


End file.
